El día a día de un profesor de química
by LoreDFlourite
Summary: Ambientado en el mundo paralelo creado por las CLAMP de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle y XxXHolic, se centra sobretodo el la relación de Fye/Fai y Kuro-puu , aunque también cuenta el día a día del "recinto" en ocasiones.


**Capítulo I: Quédate a Cenar.**

Las nueve y media de la noche, un viento fresco, una noche pacífica como cualquier otra, y Kurogane, nuestro profesor de Física, allí estaba cenando de nuevo... En casa de Fye y Yuui, ya era costumbre aparecer de improvisto allí y cenar juntos de vez en cuando. Y ya todo el mundo lo sabía, una vez Kurogane había intentado reprocharle a Yuuko el que obligara a Watanuki a prepararle la comida, pero ésta le contrarrestó diciendo "¿Eeeh? ¿Pero tu no cenabas en casa del profesor Fye?" Dijo mientras le miraba pícaramente. "Bue, si... pero eso es otro tema, si se cocina para dos, se cocina para tres..." Kurogane no había sabido muy bien como ganarle la batalla en esa ocasión a la directora, así que se aplicó el refran de "Calladito estas más guapo" y mutis (Obviamente, Watanuki volvió a sufrir las consecuencias). El caso es que allí estaba de nuevo, sentado en el suelo en la mesa esperando la cena. A su lado había un hombre rubio esbelto, y muy vivaz en apariencia, que no paraba de reírse casi sin motivo, y que no le quitaba ojo de encima. A Kuro, que ya se estaba impacientando, se le empezó a notar la vena marcada en la sien.

-¡Waaaaah! ¡Kurowanwan-perrote es malote!

-¡Cállate ya! Quiero esperar tranquilo a la comida, imbécil.

El pan de cada día.

-¿Pero que dices kuro-perrote?-El rubio sonrío aún mas-Si estas molesto, como siempre. ¡Ya más bien parece un hobby tuyo! Jajaja

-¿TE HACE GRACIA? ¿POR QUÉ CREES QUE ESTOY MOLESTO? ¡Por tus imbéciladas!

Kurogane le asestó un puñetazo a la mesa. El rubio ni se inmuto siquiera.

-Pero Kuroponcito, yo no hago nada. Yo solo te miro y tú te cabreas. Además, "imbeciladas" no existe en ningún diccionario Jajaja ^^

Kurogane dió un largo suspiro. "Me rindo, con este idiota no se puede hacer nada más, no escucha..."

Yuui entró silenciosamente con los platos de comida, uno a cada lado. En ellos se veía un exquisito pescado muy bien preparado. En apariencia Yuui era igual que su hermano gemelo, pero algo más sereno, y no solo en apariencia si no, también en personalidad. Con una sonrisa más natural, Yuui dejó los platos sobre la mesa y se sentó con ellos. Fye puso cara de asco casi de inmediato, Kurogane por su parte, estaba encantado.

-¡Yuuui! ¡No me digas que es Sushii! ¡NOOO! T^T

-perdona Fye, pero como Kurogane-san dijo que era su plato favorito... pensé que no te molestaría, ya que siempre harías lo que fuera porque viniera a cenar...-Yuui se calló con disimulo, como si hubiera metido la pata en algo en que no debía inmiscuirse. No pasó desapercibido para el profesor de física-.

-Humm, por fin algo bueno para cenar-El profesor de gimnasia estaba conforme-.

A Fye se le iluminó la cara con entusiasmo.

-¡Kuropon, hoy te vas a quedar más tiempo! ^^

-¿Ah si? ¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Claro, porque vas a comer más de lo normal.

Kurogane puso cara de no entender.

-¿Se debe a algo en particular?

Fye se da con la mano en la cabeza con decepción.

-Pues claro tonto ^^ Yo no tolero el Sushi, vamos, es que no puedo ni probarlo, así que...

-Aaah no, no pienso comerme tu comida. Vete tu a saber que le has hechado, fijo que ya estaba todo planeado ¬¬ todito.

Yuui suelta una risa, y Fye mira triste al suelo.

-Kuropuu no me quiere...

Encorva la cabeza de manera que el pelo le tape la cara, sombríamente, y no se deja ver los ojos. Yuui sabe que se trata de una estratagema, pero no dice nada. Kurogane hace como si nada... pero pasan dos minutos, y otro, y Fye sigue igual. El moreno empieza a preocuparse un poco.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Vamos a estar toda la noche así?

Fye no reacciona.

-Se enfriará la cena, ¡Por tu culpa!

-Es Sushi Kurogane, no se puede enfriar-responde Fye con una voz fría como el hielo-.

Kurogane se queda atónito.

-Oye... Emm... ¡Tu!-señala a Yuui, quien se muestra sorprendido-

-¿Yo?

-Si, tu. Traeme... traeme algún postre de la cocina.

Yuui pone cara de no entender.

-Pero si ni siquiera hemos empezado a cenar... Bueno, ya voy-accede rápidamente al intuir las intenciones del moreno-.

Kurogane exhala un suspiro, Fye sigue igual que antes.

-Haber, no es que no te quiera... ¡Qué tampoco!

Fye le mira muy serio.

-¡A ver!-Kurogane esta apurado- Quería decir que tienes que cenar algo, no vas a estar sin comer nada, es malo para tu salud, ¿Vale? Así que, calla y come.

Fye vuelve a sonreir.

-¡Uooo! (A lo Shin Chan xD) ¡Cuanto le importo a Kuropooon! ^^ Fye esta muy feliz.

Fye se lanza todo feliz hacia Kurogane, pero éste le esquiva, y cae al suelo en plancha.

-Pero Kuropon, no hemos comprado más cena, así que lo siento, no cenaré nada.

En ese momento Yuui vuelve a la sala con cara de culpabilidad.

-Eso es cierto... No compré nada más, ya tenía esto, y cuando acabé hoy mi trabajo en el recinto escolar, ya todos los mercados estaban cerrados.

-¿Todos? ¿Y el de guardia?-Kurogane se mostraba preocupado-.

-¡Vaya! Pues ese no lo sé...

-Bah no pasa nada, que se coma kuropi el Sushi y ya esta, yo estoy bien así!

Fye empezó a reírse y sacó una botella de dios sabe dónde.

-¡Y tenemos lo esencial! Sakeee! Waaah!

-¡Fye! ¡Te dije que no! … -Yuui exhaló un suspiro-.

-¡Ya no aguanto más!-gruñó Kurogane-No pienso tomar más sake contigo, no hoy... me voy a por una maldita comida.

Kurogane se levantó estuendosamente, Fye le miro extrañado.

-¿No te gusta el shushi kuropii?

-No es eso, imbécil. Voy a por una maldita comida para tí.

Fye parecía divertido.

-¿Ah si? Pero kuropon, ya todo esta cerrado...

-Puede que no. Y lo que sea antes de que vuelvas a beber en mi presencia... No pienso sufrir las consecuencias, jumm.

Acto seguido se levantó y abrió la puerta, yendo hasta el pasillo. Salió de la casa con un portazo y sin decir nada.

-Kuropon se ha ido...

Fye mostraba algo de desilusión.

-Ya volvera...-Yuui le sonrío- ¿Y si le llevas un paraguas? No hace muy buen tiempo ahora mismo...

Fye miró entristecido hacia la ventana. Estaba empezando a caer una lluvia espesa que no le gustaba nada.

-Nunca me hace caso... ¿Tan odioso soy?...

-¡Oh vamos! Si fueras tan odioso no vendría a cenar tantas veces.

Yuui empezó a reir.

-¡Alomejor le gustas Yuui! Como eres tan buen cocinero... Y tan... tan... ¡Seguro que le gustas! Waah!

-¡Pero Fye, por favor!-Yuui le miró incrédulo- Se nota a la legua que le gust... ejem, que no, que no es eso hombre. Además, ¿A ti no te importa mucho este tema? ¿No será que...?-Yuui puso cara picaresca-.

Fye se sonrojó e intentó mirar hacia otro lado.

-Yo quiero a Kuropon para mí solo.

Lo dijo en bajito tan rojo como un tomate, y Yuui no se aguantaba más de la risa.

-Anda, no seas tonto y ve a buscarle ya, que se está mojando por tu cena...-dijo tendiéndole el paraguas una vez más-.

-Esta bien-un cabizbajo Fye le cogió el paraguas y, aún como un tomate, salió de casa corriendo-.

Había pasado por todos los locales de comida rápida, pero ni siquiera esos estaban abiertos en aquel barrio, y si iba más lejos tardaría siglos en volver. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Maldita sea! Y mañana tendría que dar clase de educación física a primera hora... todo por culpa de ese mago estúpido. Siempre con sus tonterías... ¿Cómo iba a quedarse sin cenar? Mira que era tonto... Y todo porque él fuera a cenar algún día. Sabía que Fye le había pedido a Yuui esto como un favor.

Cuando llevaba ya un rato andando y mojándose con el maldito temporal, se fijó en una mujer en una especie de puesto, y fue corriendo hacia él. "¡Esta es la mía!"

Hacía un rato que Fye se había quedado parado en una esquinita. Iba a entregarle el paraguas a Kurogane a toda costa, pero estaba hablando con una mujer en su puesto. "No debo interrumpir a

Kuropon... Quizás esa mujer es su novia, o su prometida..."

Fye empezó a estrujarse los sesos con ideas nada acordes a la realidad.

"No, no, concéntrate. Espera, ¿Qué haces? A ver Fye, has venido a entregarle un paraguas a un compañero de trabajo, eso es... Entonces, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí escondido?"

"Pero yo quiero saber que le dice esa mujer a Kuropon..." dijo otra voz en su cabeza.

"Estas enfermo, eso es lo que estas. ¿No ves que eres un pesado? Mira, es imposible que le gustes... ni siquiera un poco. Es un profesor. Es Kurogane. Y tu eres el imbécil de siempre que no para de molestar, eso es todo."

Fye cada vez se deprimía más, aunque agudizó bien el oído...

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir?-Cada vez estaba más molesto.

-Justo lo que acabo de decir. Ya esta cerrado el puesto de patatas asadas.

-¿Qué? ¿Y no puedes darme ni una?

-¡Ya no las quemo! No a estas horas. ¿Pretende usted robarlas? Tenga cuidado, llamare a las autoridades. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo gente que atender en casa-replicó la mujer bordemente-.

La mujer se dió la vuelta, pero Kurogane la asió por un brazo.

-¡Yo también tengo alguien a quien atender!

-¡Pues busquese la vida!

-¿Qué cree que hago casi a las once de la noche? ¡Mañana tengo que trabajar a primera hora!

La mujer se paró por un instante.

-¿Tan importante es?

Kurogane no dijo nada.

-¿Pasa usted hambre?

Kurogane gruñó por lo bajo.

-¿Yo? No, claro que no. Es para otra persona. No quiero que se quede sin comer nada, y punto.

La mujer lo observaba ahora divertida.

-¿Cree que es por su culpa que esa persona no coma, o es que esta demasiado preocupado?

-¿Eh? Le he pedido una maldita patata, no una charla psicológica.

La mujer dió un suspiro, y le entregó una bolsa.

-Toma, ahí estan las patatas que sobran... pero antes...

La mujer miro detrás suyo un momento.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Antes deberá pagarme.

-He salido sin nada.

-No, creo que no me explico... no me refiero a ese pago.

La mujer cogió el cuello de la camisa de Kurogane, y se le acercó lentamente. Al moreno no le dió tiempo ni a reaccionar, y cuando ella estaba considerablemente cerca, alguién apareció de repente.

-¡Sabía que Kuropon tenía novia!-Le señaló con un dedo acusador-.

"'No, ese imbécil, no..."

Fye estaba muy dolido, pero aun así sonreía con tanta vitalidad como siempre.

-No pasa nada Kuropin... Pero podías habérmelo contado, ¿No?

A pesar de sonreír tenía que hablar muy despacio, o se hecharía a llorar en cualquier momento, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Oye, escucha idiot...

-Ya bueno, ya entiendo... Supongo que, ¿Por qué tendrías que contármelo a mí? Si, tienes razón, da igual...-Fye se giró hacia la mujer y sonrío aparentemente-Siento haberos interrumpido.

La mujer se hechó a reir, y los dos se quedaron mirándola, impresionados de como la mujer podía reír en un momento como ese.

-No pasa nada, eres bastante apuesto-La mujer sonrío- no iba a hacer nada raro, pero noté que había alguien espiándonos, y se me ocurrió que podía ser la persona por la que este hombre se estaba portando tan brusco conmigo para conseguir su comida, por eso lo hice.

La mujer siguió riéndose, mientras los otros dos estaban atónitos.

-Oe, ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

Fye dejó de sonreír y bajo la cabeza.

-A kuropin se le olvidó el paraguas...

Kurogane le observó de arriba a abajo. Estaba empapado. "Se ve tan bien de cualquier manera... incluso mojado, su cuerpo es como perfecto..."

-¿Por qué demonios no lo usaste tu?-Kurogane se sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse esos pensamientos impuros y sin sentido-.

La mujer se le adelantó.

-Seguro que estaba taaan preocupado que tenía otras prioridades, como encontrarte a toda prisa, ¿Me equivoco?

Fye hinchó los papos imitando a un niño pequeño.

-¡Jooo la señora desconocida-san es muy lista!

-¡juo juo juo! Que hermosa pareja, resultasteis ser buenas personas, que bonito...-Les hecha una mirada picaresca-.

-¿Pa... pareja?-Fye se puso rojo como un tomate y se quedó atónito-.

-¿QUEE?-Kurogane se puso rojísimo-

-Oh, no me déis explicaciones... ojala nos volvamos a ver, si me disculpan, buenas noches. Debo ir a cuidar de mi padre. Por cierto soy Akane.

Una vez Akane se hubo ido, Fye abrió su paraguas sin mirar al moreno ni una sola vez a la cara.

-Bueno, volvamos a casa Kurote-Fye seguía sonrojado, mirando hacia otro lado-.

-Oee...

Fye no respondía.

-Oee, lo siento, estas patatas ya no estan calientes.

-Me da igual.

-¿Hmm?

-Me da igual porque kuro-sama estuvo buscándolas. Me las voy a comer todas.

Lo que Fye intentó que fuera un susurro, Kurogane lo oyó perfectamente, aunque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-Pero Kuropii le debe algo a Fye.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Para encima te debo algo?

-¡Quédate a dormir Kuropuu!

Kurogane se dió tan susto que casi se le cae la bolsa de patatas.

-¿QUEEE? ¡SOLO TENÉIS DOS HABITACIONES, IDIOTA! Y nunca me quedaría a dormir en tu casa de locos...

-Pues por eso, Kurowanwan se queda a dormir en mi cama conmigoo! .

Fye le abraza bromeando y riéndose. Kurogane exhala un suspiro.

-Mira, es muy tarde, vivimos al lado, pero si te pones pesado... pues me quedaré. ¡Pero quiero dormir!

-Pues claro, ¿Qué te creías que íbamos a hacer kurote?-Fye le mira con cara de pervertido-.

-¡Nada, idiota!-Kurogane se pone muy rojo- mas te vale mañana dejar en paz a mis alumnos...

Y así empieza esta maravillosa historia, contando el día a día de nuestra pareja de profes favorita. Salud ^^


End file.
